


The Right Path

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Horace Slughorn had behaved like a responsible teacher when Tom Riddle had asked him about Horcruxes?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	The Right Path

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and it was not beta read so I'm very sorry for any mistakes/ general crappy writing. Please leave comments down below!

Horace was more than a little concerned that Albus did not appear to care, especially given the man's reputation as one of greatest wizards of the modern world. But really, the lack of necessary student discipline was appalling. Horace was not usually a stickler for rules, but a student enquiring about extremely dark magic? And how to correctly carry out the reqired ceromonial murder? That must be worth at least an enquiry. Those books were missing from the library for a reason. With the added factor of the boy being a Slytherin -- Horace was proud of his house but he was not ignorant to the traits common to his students-- he was in disbelief that Albus had merely smiled and said he would keep an eye on Tom. "Keep an eye on him". As if he was a naughty child. Horace had seen the reports of the boys childhood. At the very least he needed formal intervention. 

The next day a letter was sent to one of Horaces ex-pupils. 

She quickly replied, promising a full psychiatric review, performed by her husband, a qualified mind healer. 

Tom Riddle was taken into care by the end of the month. 

*

Albus sat opposite Horace, watching his forehead grow progressively shinier. He was resentful that the potions professor had gone against his instructions; given his experience of confronting Grindewald, Albus had decided it best to gently guide Tom away from his more, controversial ideals. But his work was ruined, because Slughorn had decided he knew better. Now young Mr Riddle was locked up, and his recent comments in sessions with his mind healer were calling into question the expulsion of Rubeus Hagrid. If things continued the way they were, the half giant would be let back into Hogwarts, and the promising mind of Tom Riddle would be locked up in Azkaban. 

How disappointing. After he had worked so hard to ensure Hagrids loyalty by employing him as groundskeeper. 

"Horace," he sighed, "I'm afraid you are being given a warning. Your disrespect for authority is unacceptable in your role, and as a result your position is being questioned. I have managed to discourage headmaster Dippet from further action, but I am sorry to tell you that you will be let go if this behaviour continues in the future."

Albus looked over the rim of his spectacles, shaping his expression into one of reluctant seriousness. After a brief pause, Slughorn apologised, his voice quivering. He reached out for a tissue, presumably for his revolting forehead, but Albus gestured towards the door, and returned to his work, not looking up until he heard the click of the door.

*

Tom Riddle was shortly found guilty of first degree murder, after his mind healer recommended a formal trial using veritiserum. He was imprisoned in Azkaban.

An investigation was launched at Hogwarts into discrimination against students, after it came out that a half-giant took the fall for the deaths, with little to no evidence. 

Evidence was found suggesting that Armando Dippet had been encouraged to take action against Rubeus Hagrid by the deputy headmaster and head of Transfiguration, Albus Dumbledore. 

Further investigation found that Dumbledore has been aware of several incidents that showed alarming tendencies in Riddle and covered them up, going so far as to threaten a fellow colleague with termination. 

Dippet had not been informed of any prior incidents, and had not issued a warning to any professors. 

Albums Dumbledore was fired. Minerva McGonagall was hired as the head of Transfiguration.

Hagrid was allowed back into Hogwarts.

*  
When Harry Potter is born, it is not in the middle of a war. There is no prophecy. His parents survive. He is not placed in an abusive home, instead raised by a loving family with a full awareness of his magic. When he finally goes to Hogwarts he befriends Ron and Hermione, and eventually Draco, whose parents were not Death Eaters. His forehead does not hurt. 

All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh I tried to stick to canon regarding most of the details. I know its said that Dippet made a lot of the decisions I've said Dumbledore did, but I think we mainly hear about them through Dumbledore, so he could easily be lying. Also on the wiki it is repeated multiple times that Dippet only really took advice from Dumbledore/ only confided in him, so I think it could be possible that Dumbledore manipulated him.


End file.
